Back
by CMNCISCM
Summary: Doyle escape. Emily s family and friends are in danger and the one person she ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

`Am I in danger? Is my family in danger, Sean? Emily asked Sean McAllister, as he told her that Ian Doyle broke out from prison and Interpol can`t find him. `We all are!` he answered honestly. That`s it. Her biggest fear comes true and she is scared. Emily Prentiss is never scared, but when it comes to Doyle, she couldn`t really controll herself. She build her walls, but it is very hard, that they didn`t broke down.

`Em, there is something new!` McAllister told her. `What is new?` She asked him. `There was build a taskforce, who looked at the Doyle case. They`re the best people if ever seen, instead of our old team.` he said and he forced a smile on his face. `That is good, Sean!` Emily said and she continued: `Did you told it Tsia, Jermey and Clyde?` 30 Seconds he said nothing and then: `Tsia and Clyde are with me on that taskforce. Jeremy is dead, Em! He was killed 5 days ago. We didn`t want to say it to you, because it is dangerous.` `I want to join this taskforce, Sean. I want him to stop.` `You can`t, Em. It is to dangerous. I will you keep updated. But that`s it.` Emily was angry. They couldn`t just shut her out. She was the one who had to be Doyle`s girlfriend for 18 months. `Who had ordered that, Sean?` `The lead agent of the task force.` `And who is this agent, I want to speak to him.` `It actually a her, Em! It is Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Jennifer Jareau.` Emily dropped her jaw. `Jen? But..but` Sean phone rings and he looked up to Emily. `I have to go, Em. Take care of yourself.` He said, stood up and walked out of the caf . Emily sat at the table and was shooked. JJ was in Charge of this, but Emily wanted to protect her all this years and now JJ just throw it all away. Emily was hurt. She just couldn`t belive it. She stood up and also walked out of the caf to her own car.

At home she saw her neighbour. She talked a little with her and then she walked to her door. She opened it. It was dark inside, but she can`t see or hear something that didn`t have to. She walked to the living room and put her go-bag down. The team came just home from a case, before Sean called her. She sat on the couch and went the televison on. She looked her favourite serie on the TV. Doctor Who. Half through the first episode, Sergio jumped on her lap. She was shooked, because she forgot abouot him. He was wet, but she didn`t let him out.` How was he wet?` She asked herself. She went to her bedroom. `Who opened her window?` She asked herself and then she remembered that she asked someone that she could look after Sergio. She relaxed a little and went to the bathroom to shower. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

Next day she wook up, because of a phone call. She looked at the caller- ID and decline the call. She don`t want to talk too her right now. She is mad at her. Emily got out of her bed and get dressed she have to go to work and she just want to sleep, until Doyle is dead. She pured herself a coffee and made her go-bag ready for today. Maybe they have a case. She don`t know. She go to her car and drive to Quantico. She live at the otherside of DC and she had just one and a half hour to that she is at the BAU.

Her teammates are all at their desks and work, when she got threw the glass door into the bullpen. Derek sees her at first and said: `Morning, Princess` Emily just nodded and sit at her desk and begin with paperwork. Derek and Reid raise eyebrows and look at eachother but said nothing and just continue with their own paperwork. Emily`s phone rings and she look at the caller-ID. It was JJ, again. She try it many times today, but Emily ignore all her calls. Derek thought it is a new lover of her and start to tease her, but she just ignore him. At the last call he flip out. `Damn. Emily just answer that phone or just turn it off. It sucks. Can`t your lover just ring you when you`re home?` Emily is shooked and then turn her phone off. She has Sean`s Number on the other phone in her desk. Just then Hotch came out of his office and said:

`We have a knew case.`

Review? I`m sorry, but English isn`t my first language. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Team sit on the round table in the conference room and Hotch stood in front of the screen. `We have a new case, but it is a special one. We have help from a task force.` `What happen? Morgan ask. `We have to wait for the task force, but they would tell us what happen. Emily, can you come to my office please?` She nodded and follow him to his office. Emily knew exactly what this is about.

`Do you know, what this is about?` he ask her directly. She just nodded and said nothing. `Can you explain it to me.` She shook her head. `I`m sorry Hotch, but I can`t. They have to tell it to you, not I. I`m not belong to them anymore...` They were disturb when there is a nock on the door. Hotch said: `Come in!` And then there she was. `She looked a lot better then a half year ago.` Emily thought `Stronger and sexier...` Emily have to broke that thought immediatly. They two just look another in the eyes, nobody can broke that. Then Hotch said: `What are you doing here, JJ?` `I`m the head of this task force. So we are here, can we start? Or have you two something to discuse?` Emily said: `NO!` and run out of the office, directly in Sean, Clyde and Tsia. `What are you all doing here?` she say angry to the three. The rest of the Team come out of the conference room, as they heard Emily. `Em.. We are here too...` `No! I don`t want that again, Tsia! And I don`t the help of all of you, especially from her.` she said furious and she pointed her finger at JJ. JJ looked a little hurt and the team looked confuse at her. `What had JJ done?` They all thought. `I`m sorry, Darling, but you`re fath...` `I don`t want his help!` she said angry and she stormed to the elevator. She heard that someone run after her. She don`t care, but the other person don`t thought so and grap her at her arm and hold her in the arms. It was Tsia. `Leave me alone!` Emily yell at her. `No!` Tsia said back. `Tsia. I swear the god. Leave. Me. Alone.` `No!` `I will punch you, Tsia.` `Do it, but I don`t leave you alone again, Em!` And then Emily punch her in the shoulder and in her chest and scream. A little while later she start to sob and Tsia just hold her close. The Team look shocked at them. They haven`t ever seen Emily like this. Something just have happened, they all thought.

10 minutes Emily was a littel calmer than before and she turned to her friends and family. `I`m sorry for that. You don`t have to see this. And I`m sorry for that before JJ. I`m just a little hurt.` JJ nodded and walk down to her and put her in her arms. They stood there for a while and they don`t notice that the team went in the conference room. JJ whisper in Emily: `I missed you, Em!` `I missed you too, JJ!` And both have tears in their eyes. `I`m sorry for...!` `It is okay, JJ! You don`t have to be sorry!` JJ nodded. Together they walked to the conference room. They have to solve a case.

In the room it was silence a they enter it. Nobody said a word. And then JJ said: `Okay. We have a case for all of you. He is a dangerous man, who killed more than hundred people, with bombs, weapons and more. A team of profilers worked on his case and they could put him in prison. But 2 weeks ago he broke out from the prison in Korea.` `I thought he was in Russia!? Sean?` `Sorry. But it was saver for you then, Em!` `Why would it be saver for you?` Rossi ask. There was a silence, but then Emily said: `I wasn`t on a desk job, before the BAU. I was on a task force named JTF-12.` `I heard from them. It profiles terrorists, right?` Emily nodded. `Wow.` Garcia said. `I`m sorry, that I never tell you that guys,but I needed a fresh start and my father put a few strings and then my file was blank.` `Who is your father, exactly?` `My father is CIA-Director John Prentiss.` The BAU-Team looked shock at her. `I know it is very much to process, but I would like to tell you the story of this man, who we will hunt now.` They all nodded.

`It was my last case, with the JTF. We had to profile Ian Doyle, Former IRA captain, also famous under the name, Valhalla. The JTF isn`t exactly the same thing as the BAU. The JTF send people undercover. I was undercover for one and a half year, as Lauren Reynolds. I had to be a weapons dealer, who want a busisness with Valhalla. One year I was undercover as girlfriend of Ian Doyle. I had to play as a innocent person. We could put Doyle into prison. We faked the death of Lauren Reynolds. I`m death as Lauren Reynolds. But I knew he is here in DC. I can feel it.` There was a long silence and then Emily said: `Sorry I have to do a phone call I will be right back.` She walk to the bathroom. Phone Call Emily speaking:  
`Hey Char!` ...  
`You have to go out of the states, immediately!` ...  
`I`m sorry.!` ...  
`I love you, too! Bye!`

What Emily didn`t know is, that JJ had followed her!

`Who were you talking about!` JJ asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

`JJ! I didn`t see you there.` Emily said and ignored JJ`s question. `Emily who were you talking? JJ asked again. Emily didn`t said anything so JJ goes on: `Was it your girlfriend or what? Just say it, we can protect her!` `It wasn`t my girlfriend, because I don`t have one!` `It was always you!` Emily thought. `Why did JJ snapped at her at the word girlfriend?` she asked herself again in her head. `Then who is it?` `My twin sister, Charlie Prentiss.` `You have a twin sister?` `Yes, and she looks just like me, and I don`t want her to be in danger.` `Why didn`t you ever said that you have a sister?` `Because I didn`t know that I have a sister until 3 months ago!` Emily said and now the tears flow again. She continued: `My mother gave her away and she never told me I had a sister.` JJ just put her in her arms and hold her for a while. `I`m so sorry, Em. I know you wanted a sister or a brother.` `It`s okay now.` She smiled. `It is really good to see you, JJ.` `You too, Em.` And with that Emily walked away from her.

Emily knew it was a stupid idea, but she had to get out of the building. She needed frest and new air. So she just walked to the next park next to the building. Children played there. She loved to look at children. It made her calmer. She sat there and thought about every thing, that happened this day. She was happy that she see all of her old team again, but she was afraid that they get hurt. She was happy that she see JJ again, but she was a little bit angry at her, because Emily did so much that JJ never get hurt and now she put herself in the line. She looked at her clock and saw that she sat 30 Minutes in the park. `The others must be worried!` she thought and walked to the building. What she didn`t know is that she were observed of Doyle and his men.

She walked in the bullpen. She was a little confused, then all ran around the desk and were on the phones. She approached her desk as Morgan saw her: `Where were you?! We looked for you but we couldn`t find you!` Morgan shouted and all looked to him and then to her. All had a hurt or worried look on the face. `Sorry, I was in the park. But why did you looked for me? Did something happen?` `Why we looked for you? Is that a serious question, Em?` JJ asked, as she walked to them. Emily nodded. `Emily you are on the top of a list from a weapons dealer. We were worried about you.` Derek said. `Okay, I`m sorry okay!` And then she walked to the bathroom. She heard that someone followed her, but dosen`t turn around and just said: `Go away!` and she walked in the bathroom to the sinks. `There worried about you, Em! They don`t know what you had going threw.` `I know.` Emily whispered. Tsia wrapped her arms around her and hold her thight. They stood there a couple of minutes. They lose the hug and the Tsia said: `What is there going on with you and JJ?` Tsia smiled. She want that Emily is happy. `It`s nothing. She is in a relationship and has a son.` Emily answered. `But you love her?` `Yes! But we can`t be together.` What they both didn`t know is that JJ followed the two of them to the bathroom. She heard the whole conversation. JJ gasped and Tsia and Emily turned around to her. Emily`s eyes wided. `JJ...I..` But JJ was out of the door. Emily ran after her to the conference room. But what she saw there, shocked her very hard.  



End file.
